You Can't Always Get What You Want
by onlychair
Summary: A series of short one shots that take place after Chuck got shot. Every one shot will be from someone else's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**The first installment of a series of short one shots. I hope fans of my other fanfics will enjoy this one.**_

**This was it. The end. He felt it.**

**And everyone hated him. He had alienated everyone in the weeks leading up to this moment.**

**Chuck had felt like he was dying before. When his father had died, he had died as well. He had almost made it official when he was standing on the edge of the building, but she had saved him. Blair. His reason to keep on living.**

**And when she hadn't shown up at the Empire State Building before 7:01 he felt dead again. Empty. Like the last bit of his heart had finally frozen over.**

**Blood rushed out of the wound. It wasn't painful.**

**Chuck actually had a feeling of relief. It was ending, at last. The failure that was his life was coming to a close. At least he didn't have to end it himself. It had been quick; he most likely would've hesitated.**

**Lying on the slightly wet, stone street he thought of the week earlier. When he was so happy. Actually more than happy, joyous, ecstatic, delighted. When Blair came to the Empire Hotel with her peonies in hand. It was the best moment of his life. Chuck wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She had still loved him. **_**Had.**_

**In the present, she hated him. Having sex with Jenny Humphrey was the biggest mistake of his life. He'd lost everything that was important to him. He didn't even bother talking to Lily and Rufus before he ran away to Prague, but he knew what they were thinking. How could he deflower precious, little Jenny? He knew Rufus would hate him for the rest of his life and Lily would never look at him the same again.**

**There was no excuse. Chuck had tried to tell Blair that he only did it because he thought she didn't love him anymore. But it was stupid to lie like that, she could see right through to his soulless core. He would've ended up doing something like that eventually, even if Blair was undoubtedly devoted to him. He was scum and didn't deserve her. Or anyone.**

**The blood was all around him. His pants were wet with it. It crept up the side of his hand like a snake. It trickled out his mouth.**

**Wasn't your life supposed to flash before your eyes before you died? Nothing did with Chuck. It was only darkness that was creeping into his consciousness. And that was because he didn't have a life to remember. He was a waste of human space. He deserved to die and become a rotting corpse right then.**

**Chuck was becoming tired. He wanted to fall asleep…or was it death? Was it really going to be as simple as falling asleep? That seemed a little unfair to the rest of the world. He deserved to have a painful, gruesome death. A bloody slaughter is what he deserved.**

**He tried to move is hand away from the pool of blood and into his pocket. His hand was slow and hard to work. He inched it along his leg and into his pocket.**

**He needed to hold it while he fell asleep.**

**Nothing was in the pocket.**

**Chuck's mind raced while his bloody hand searched the empty pocket. What had happened to it?**

**The memory came rushing back. The brainless thugs had taken it. That's why they shot him.**

**What was **_**it**_** anyways? What was he hoping to find in his pocket? What had he wanted to keep so badly that he had gotten shot for? Chuck had no idea. He only knew that he had brought it from home and kept it in his pocket the whole week.**

**The smell of iron was strong and disgusting. He tasted it on his tongue. It was all around him.**

**Chuck thought of a girl with brown hair. She looked at him with brown, doe eyes that looked at him lovingly. She took his hand in hers. **

**She had a giant diamond ring on her finger. That was it! That was what he wanted. He squeezed her hand tightly. He didn't want to let go. He didn't ever want to let go of the beautiful girl's hand. "I love you." He mustered with the little breath he had left. **

**Everything around him blurred. And he fell asleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily woke up from sweet dreams in a soft bed equally occupied by her husband. It seemed like the first time in a long time that Rufus and her were finally on track. Everything was right with them. They'd gotten over the misunderstandings about William. They'd worked through the tough things with Jenny.

Everyone was away for the summer and they had all the time they wanted to themselves.

Lily turned over to face Rufus who was still sleeping peacefully. She kissed him softly on the nose, he groaned to acknowledge she had woken him up.

"She we go out for breakfast, or stay in?" She cuddled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Stay in." Rufus grunted. Nothing was getting him to leave the house at 8:00 that morning.

She only smiled to herself and stayed next to her husband. Such a perfect moment. If only they had been having moments like these since the beginning of their romance. But everything had worked out and she was grateful for that.

He pulled the covers close to him, still not fully committing to wakefulness. She kissed his cheek numerous times trying to get him to open his eyes and be in the moment with her.

The phone that was on Rufus' side rang, he stayed still and mumbled something under his breath before sighing and reaching for the telephone. "Hello?" He answered in a not-so-welcoming way. His brow pulled together in concern and his lips pursed in concentration. "What's this about?" He paused waiting for the answer…"No, she's my wife."

Lily was listening intently on the words he was saying, trying to figure out who it was on the other end of the phone.

"It's for you." He handed the cordless phone to her.

"Who is it?"

"Some hospital. They want to talk to you." It was obvious that Rufus was worried.

She took the phone quickly and put it up to ear, "This is Lily Humphrey."

"Hello, Mrs. Bass. My name is Alexandre, I'm a nurse at a hospital in Prague." He introduced himself politely to put her at ease. "I'm one of the few that speaks English here-"

"Wait," Lily interrupted him, desperate to know the reason why he was calling, "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I should've gotten to that already…I believe he is your son-"

"My son?" Eric wasn't in Prague, he was in the Hampton's with CiCi, so he had to be talking about Chuck.

"Yes, Chuck Bass? Is he your son?"

"Yes, Yes, he's my son! What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's in very critical condition ma'am, he was shot in the back. He hasn't woken up yet. You should get here as soon as you can."

"Oh my God. Of course, I'll get there as soon as possible."

Rufus was trying to read Lily's terrified face. "Thank you." She hung up the phone with tears in her eyes. "It's Charles. He was shot, he's in the hospital. We have to get there right away."

She jumped out of bed, ran to their closet, and pulled out a suitcase. She began packing clothes for the both of them.

"He was shot?" Rufus nothing but confused. He wasn't so sure about how he felt about the kid, if you could call him that, who took his daughter's virginity.

"Yes! Now get out of bed and get dressed!" She zipped up the suitcase and started getting dressed herself.

He stayed where he was and hesitated with the words on his mouth. They were sure to hurt her. "I can't come…"

"What?"

"I just don't think I can handle seeing him so soon. The stuff with Jenny is still fresh."

"I thought we were past all this. And Chuck is in the hospital! You're not going to support your stepson at a moment like this because he had sex with your daughter? What if he dies? Are you just going to shrug your shoulders and say 'Oh, well.'?" Lily was fully dressed now and furious.

"You want me to go, stand there, hold his hand, and not feel anything for him?"

She stood still, truly shocked. She hadn't know Rufus to be so cruel. "No, I don't. But if you could call Serena and Eric and tell them that their _brother_ is in the hospital, it would be greatly appreciated. Don't bother calling Dan or Jenny because I don't think they would care." Lily pulled the suitcase off the bed and left the bedroom while trying to hold back the tears.


End file.
